The Orange Overlord
by Zero Phantasm
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto always knew he was a bit different from other Shinobi. He just never imagined that it wouldn't be because of the Kyuubi. With a knack for manipulating wind and flames that went well beyond that of any Kekkei Genkai and a "slightly" different morale compass than others, our favorite blond's life is about to get a little less... Human. (AU X-over)
1. Chapter 1

The Orange Overlord

A Naruto/NIS-verse Crossover Fic

**A/N: It's amazing what a guy can come up with when bored out of his mind and while nursing an old computer along when his laptop is in for repairs. Especially when listening to "Tomo yo!". I'm mostly doing this to get back into the swing of writing fanfiction, and to prove I'm not dead yet. So, without further delay, let's get this show on the road!**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto always knew he was a bit different from other Shinobi. He just never imagined that it wouldn't be because of the Kyuubi. With a knack for manipulating wind and flames that went well beyond that of any Kekkei Genkai and a "slightly" different morale compass than others, our favorite blond's life is about to get a little less... Human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Disgaea, or any other games/anime/manga that come up in this work of fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. And if you think I'm making any money off this, you've got less sense than a Prinny's Salary!**

* * *

Chapter 0: "Prologue"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but... You've failed... Again."

Those words had been echoing through the mind of a young boy—no older than 14—with blond hair who sat alone on a hilltop swing. An unreadable expression on his face as he ignored the whispers and hateful glares of those picking up their children from Konoha's Ninja Academy, the boy known as Uzumaki Naruto continued to think over the events that had transpired over the past few hours. Not in sadness, mind you, but rather... Confusion.

The day had started off well enough. He had woken up in his own apartment, had a breakfast that hadn't expired beforehand, gotten to the Academy well before everyone else to get some extra studying and practice in before the final exam... Hell, he had even managed to greet his pink-haired classmate—Haruno Sakura—without getting punched through the roof for once! All those things pointed to things not possibly going wrong at all for him!

'Which leads to my current predicament... I'm sitting here like a sap after having failed my genin exam, wondering what to do for dinner because I just realized that I lost my wallet. Meaning I don't have any money for Ichiraku Ramen. Fuck.'

A sigh escaping his lips, the young Uzumaki decided against further pondering and proceeded to get up from the swing and began to make his trek home, all while silently praying to any deity that would listen that he had something at his apartment that wasn't poisoned or expired.

At around the half-way point, Naruto had idly begun to tune out his surroundings in favor of recalling a catchy little tune he had heard at one point the previous day. And it was for this exact reason the blond jinchuuriki neglected to look where he was going and wound up bumping into—and falling backwards from—a young woman who couldn't be any more than 6 years older than he was.

"Ow... Uh, sorry 'bout that, lady." Naruto began, rubbing his behind lightly from hitting the ground so unexpectedly. Looking up, the young blond couldn't help but notice how tall the woman standing before him was. Well, at least compared to him, she was.

'As much as I hate to admit it, ANYONE is tall compared to me right now... Goddammit...' Naruto silently added as an afterthought with a grimace. He was brought out of his musing, however, when the woman in front of him began to speak.

"You're... Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?" She asked coolly, her red eyes locked onto the fallen blond with an unreadable look. Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the question. While he hadn't seen her around Konoha before, he was sure that anyone who visited was made aware of him—mostly due to ignorant and biased villagers—within the first fifteen minutes of arriving.

Getting up and backing away slightly, the blond couldn't help but tense a bit and shift into a partial fighting stance due to the powerful feeling he was getting from the woman before him.

"Yeah, what if I am..?" He replied, his eyes narrowing slightly as he prepared himself for the worst. He wasn't sure why, but something about this woman screamed "Danger" to his senses, and-

"WHOA!" Naruto yelped as he was forced to jump away in time to avoid a downwards punch that had all but ruined the street that they had been standing on. "What the hell, lady?! I said I was sorry for bumping into you! There's no reason to try beat me senseless!" He yelled, only to get a smirk—one that was sultry, mischievous, and merciless—in response.

"Not bad... You've got good reflexes, especially for a kid." The woman answered, her long, waist-length black hair flowing out behind her for a moment before she dashed towards Naruto once more and continued her apparent assault. The blond managed to dodge every one of her punches... Save for the last one, which he was only able to block.

It did, however, send him careening back a good distance with his arms almost numb from the pain that one punch had dealt.

'Holy crap... How strong is this lady...?! And just what did I do to warrant being attacked?!' Naruto wondered to himself, while random villagers were beginning to gather in a crowd around him and the woman, cheering the latter on to "Finish the Yondaime's Work." Hearing this caused a slightly bitter look to cross his features... Something which the woman seemed to pick up on, if the softening—regardless of how mild—of her own expression was any indication.

'I was hoping this wouldn't happen...' Naruto thought to himself with a sigh as he tried to shake off some of the numbness in his arms. 'Okay, think, Naruto... You've only got two working Jutsu in your aresenal... Well, three, technically, but that's just a variation of Henge... What can I do in this kind of situation..?'

Just as the hopelessness of the battle he found himself in was about to sink in... A voice rang out to the blond from within his mind.

_'Are you just going to give up? Doing that when facing a genuine demon is suicide, y'know.' _The voice said in a somewhat snarky tone. This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

'Okay... Either I've officially gone crazy, or that first attack really did hit me and this is just a fevered delusion I'm having as a result of the concussion...' As soon as he thought this, Naruto was treated to a snort from the voice.

_'As if. Just answer my question: Are you going to give up or not?'_

'No way in hell! Uzumaki Naruto never gives up! I'm just... Having trouble thinking of a way to win, is all!' The blond replied mentally, clenching his fists in a mix of frustration and determination. The voice seemed to give off a pleased feeling after hearing his response.

_'Good spirit! I suppose I can help you out then!' _As soon as those words flashed through the young jinchuuriki's mind, he snapped back into reality, where the woman was preparing another attack. However, the villagers around them all had a bit of a fearful look when regarding him. Looking down, he saw why: His fists were on fucking fire.

However, instead of panicking like he normally would have, Naruto just raised his right fist up and clenched it a few times, as if getting a better grip on his new power, before smirking.

'Oh yeah,' he began, 'I can definitely work with this!' With that thought in mind, the blond kicked off the ground with speed he didn't even know he had—all while not noticing that the spot he had been standing on before had been cut up and charred—and pulled his fist back.

"Let's see you try this! **Gatling Flame!**" Calling out the name of the attack he had no idea how he knew the name of, Naruto began to unleash a high speed barrage of punches, each one launching a small fireball towards the woman, who was obviously caught off guard by the blond's sudden awakening.

The minute the first of the volley of fireballs made contact, the woman was struck with explosion after explosion. Nothing fatal, but still powerful in its own right. Especially with the cover of smoke it provided.

Wiping away some of the soot that now covered her body, the woman began to look around for where the blond would be coming from next. She got her answer when she was shoulder tackled from behind.

"I'll keep the combo going! **Flare Wave!**" Pivoting on his heel from the shoulder tackle, Naruto quickly utilized his momentum to unleash a large wave of fire that—upon detonation—sent the woman skidding away along the ground a good bit before collapsing. Seeing her downed, Naruto allowed a triumphant smirk to play across his lips.

"This is... My win!" He said, pumping a flaming fist into the air... Before the world around him began to spin. "Wha...?" That was all he could say before collapsing himself and falling unconscious. It seemed as though using those two new attacks took a lot out of the young Uzumaki...

Upon hearing the thud of a body hitting the ground, the Woman sighed and opened her eyes, getting to her feet easily. Looking over to her fallen opponent, she couldn't help but shake her head... Before glaring at the small number of villagers that had menacingly began to approach the boy.

"Just what do you idiots think you're doing?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. The villagers immediately froze upon hearing her speak, and looked towards her.

"U-uh... We're just... uh... Finishing what Yondaime-sama started...?" One of the stupider ones shakily responded... Only to get a fist to the face with enough force to send him crashing through the building behind him. This had the result of scaring off the rest of the small group, and freezing the other villagers with fear as the woman glared at them all.

"Be thankful I'm under orders that state I can't kill any of you." She began, cracking her knuckles menacingly. "I was only sent here to test my new leader, and deliver him to his home if he passed." With that said, the young woman proceeded to pick the unconscious Naruto up, hoisted him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and took to the rooftops to get away quickly.

Not even a minute later, the Sandaime and his personal ANBU squad arrived on the scene. Looking around, the aged Kage could easily tell that a fight had just taken place... And judging from the residual energies in the air, he knew who was responsible, too.

"Goddammit, Minato. You just had to arrange one last stunt like this before you died, didn't you?" Hiruzen complained aloud, before setting to work on getting orders issued for the area to be repaired...

* * *

Unknown Location...

* * *

"Urgh... Where am I...?" Naruto groaned as he struggled to push himself up into a sitting position. However, upon achieving some degree of success, a rush of dizziness hit him, forcing the blond back down.

"Okay... Moving bad. Moving indeed bad for now..." Naruto muttered to himself, only to blink in surprise when he heard a familiar voice chuckle from not too far away.

"Of course you feel that way. You're suffering from a case of overcharge, after all." The familiar, feminine voice spoke, causing Naruto to try to jump to his feet and assume a defensive stance... Only to fall flat on his face while experiencing no small amount of pain.

"Urgh... Gah...! Who the hell are you...? Why'd you attack me earlier, and where are we...?" The blond demanded to know, trying his best to avoid crying out in pain in front of this stranger. He was Uzumaki-fucking-Naruto, after all! The Future Hokage! And he'd be damned if he gave anyone the satisfaction of seeing him in that much pain, if he could help it!

"The name's Kawakami Momoyo, and I'm a demon who used to serve under the previous Overlord... And your father." She stated simply, moving into his line of sight while brushing away her hair from her ears to reveal their pointed nature.

Now, Naruto was no fool. He wasn't that good as a Sensory type Shinobi, either. So it would be natural for him to want to meet such claims with disbelief. However, even he could feel this woman's—Momoyo's—energy output. And he could tell that it wasn't chakra, or anything remotely human. So, considering his current situation, he could only nod—albeit barely—and remain silent as he waited for the rest of her explanation.

"As for why I attacked you... It was a last order from your father; that I test you to see if you'd be worthy of becoming the next Overlord. You passed, by the way." Momoyo continued, shooting the young jinchuuriki a warm smirk... And further confusing the poor boy.

"The hell's an Overlord..? And why would a demon as strong as yourself work for a human..?" He asked, causing Momoyo's eyes to widen slightly, before she sighed and palmed her face lightly while grumbling about 'incompetent monkeys'.

Elsewhere, the Sandaime Hokage—who was in the middle of aiding his ANBU in their search for Naruto—felt a sudden onset of dread. It was even worse than the time he had been caught peeping with Jiraiya by his student, Tsunade!

'Kami, have mercy on my soul... Because whoever is out there certainly won't.'

Back with Naruto and Momoyo, the latter of the two decided to clarify for her new master what she meant, as well as what an Overlord was.

"Alright, it seems you were left more in the dark than I thought you would be... First things first, you know how demons come in various shapes, sizes, and forms, right?" Naruto nodded. He had read about that in an old book he found during one of his 'Great Prank Escapes.' "Good. Then you should also know that the majority of demons in this world live in the Netherworld, a different plane of existence that is tied to this one." Another nod. The book had touched on that as well.

"Two for two, not bad. Now, despite what you may think, or have been told, or have read, demons aren't exactly the lawless bunch we're portrayed to be. We have laws, codes of honor, pride... All of that. Really, aside from genetics, the only real difference between Humans and Demons are views and beliefs." With that said, Momoyo gave a minute of pause for that information to sink in for Naruto, as well as allow him a chance to ask any questions.

Seeing that he had none after a while, the black-haired beauty continued with her explanation.

"Okay, since you seem to be keeping up, I'll describe what an Overlord is next. To put it simply, an Overlord is like your Shinobi system's Kage rank. Only it applies to the entire Netherworld, as opposed to just a single area. Overlords are typically the strongest demon in that Netherworld. Though there can be some exceptions... Not even bloodlines can guarantee the position." At this point, Naruto couldn't help but throw in his two cents.

"So... Lemme' get this straight. You were assigned by the late Overlord, who is my father if I heard you right," Momoyo nodded here, "To test me and see if I'm worthy of becoming the next Overlord?" Another nod. "Okay, now here's the million ryou question... How the hell did I pass?"

At this, Momoyo couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, there were three conditions you had to meet. The first was that you had to endure at least one hit from me. Considering our difference in levels, you really threaded the needle on that. The second was that you had to at least land one hit on me. Another miracle. And third, you had to awaken your demonic blood."

Naruto, having figured out the last one due to the unfamiliar energy running through his body in addition to his chakra, couldn't help but grin sheepishly at the first two stipulations to his passing.

"Well... I'm not known as the Number One Unpredictable Ninja-in-Training for nothing, I guess. That being said... What's going to happen to me now? Am I going to be taken to the Netherworld now that I've become a demon so I can begin my duties as the Overlord?" Naruto asked, only to blink in surprise when Momoyo shook her head in the negative.

"Not quite... First off, you're only a half-demon. Your mother was human." Momoyo began, earning a nod from the blond genin-hopeful. He couldn't explain why, but knowing that at least a part of him was human was... Reassuring.

"Second, there's another test for you in order for the Netherworld to become accessible to you. You'll need to find and recruit a total of six additional vassals here on Earth, and at least reach mid-tier demon strength. Though the latter is more a recommendation for survival than anything." This earned a nervous gulp from Naruto.

"Alright. So, I've gotta' have a total of six vassals, and get stronger before I go to the Netherworld?" Naruto asked, earning yet another shake of the head from Momoyo, confusing him a bit.

"Actually, you need seven vassals. I only said six because I'm willing to count myself as one of them... For a price, of course." At this point, Momoyo flashed a dangerous smile to the half-demon, one that both scared and aroused him.

"And that price would be...?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing much. Just when you become Overlord, you promise to make me your queen!" Such a bold claim she had made, Naruto couldn't help but let his jaw drop. It was so absurd, so out of left-fucking-field!

'Besides, I like Sakura-chan! She's the only one-' His train of thought was cut short when memories of her constant abuse flash through his mind over and over. '-for a goddamn idiot... Which I can consider myself for ignoring all that for so long...' Resisting the urge to facepalm—especially since he couldn't without sending even more pain coursing through his body—Naruto sighed and nodded to the best of his ability.

"You've got a deal, Momoyo-san." At this, he was given a predatory grin.

"Excellent. Now, let's get you healed up quickly so we can begin not only your training, but your recruiting as well." She said, purposefully leaving out the reasons she wanted to be Naruto's "Queen" when he became Overlord...

* * *

The next day, Hokage's Tower...

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, prided himself on many things. His jutsu repertoire, his age in spite of his career, the fact he was still the "Kami no Shinobi" even in this day in age. There wasn't much he was ashamed of.

"Oi, Jiji!"

… Being nearly startled into cardiac arrest by a boy no older than 14 who wasn't even a Genin yet was one of the few things that he could genuinely say he was ashamed of.

"Naruto?! Where have you been?!" The aged Kage asked as he looked at the blond—who was sitting on the window sill, grinning like the cat that ate the canary—who he had spent almost the entire previous night looking all over for.

"Eh, it's a long story. If I told you all of it, you'd be nothing but dust and bones." The young Uzumaki said cheekily, but with no real malice to his words. It was part of the usual routine between the two. Naruto would come in—though this was the first time he'd gotten the aged Sarutobi to jump like that—and the Sandaime would ask what he had done that time. Naruto would then follow up with a snarky comeback, and a good time would be had by all.

"... Naruto... You do realize that's not going to fly this time, right? I spent almost all night looking for you." The aged Kage admonished, earning a sheepish grin from Naruto.

"Alright, alright... I'll tell ya'. Though I think you already know the first half of my story." At this, Hiruzen nodded.

"I was afraid that my suspicions were correct... You met your Father's last student, didn't you?" He asked, earning a nod from the blond.

"Yes and no. Momoyo-san isn't my father's student, she's his Vassal. Well, she's MY vassal now, but that's besides the point. You knew my father was a demon, didn't you?"

"Minato, a demon? Naruto-kun, that's quite a tall tale. One I'm hard pressed to believe." The aged Kage said, raising an eyebrow. However, Naruto just chuckled.

"Yeah, it was hard for me to believe too... But I've got irrefutable proof." Naruto replied, before pulling off his shirt—a simple black t-shirt bearing the Uzumaki spiral on the front—and turning around to reveal a pair of bat wing-like markings on his shoulder blades. Markings the Sarutobi recognized almost immediately.

"Those marks...! Minato had the same ones... But what does this prove?" He asked, only to be silenced when the two marks began to glow... Before erupting out into full-blown wings from the blond's back. "... Point taken. It's still hard to believe, but... It does allow some things from the past to make sense now..." Naruto snickered at this response before recalling his wings and putting his shirt back on.

"Yep. My mom was apparently human, so I'm only half-demon. But that's more than enough for me." Naruto began, taking a seat across from the aged Kage. Once he was comfortable, he relayed everything Momoyo had told him over the course of the previous night—save for her requirement for becoming his Vassal. He wasn't sure how the old man would take THAT bit of news just yet—with everything from demon society to his apparent status as Heir to the local Netherworld.

Once his story was done, the Sandaime Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the incoming migraine he was getting. This... was just a lot to take in all at once. Even for someone as experienced as himself.

"Okay, Naruto-kun... Assuming everything you've just told me is true... Just what are you planning on doing with this information?" He asked, earning a grin from Naruto.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm still going to become Hokage. Despite everything that's happened, I don't have a grudge against this village itself. But I'm also going to become the next Overlord. That's a position that sounds too badass to pass up!" At this point, Naruto pumped a fist into the air for emphasis. The Sandaime couldn't help but chuckle at the Uzumaki-esque response.

"Well, I've got good news for you then." The Sarutobi clan head began, "During our little hunt for you, we uncovered something regarding your Academy years... Specifically, the fact that one of your teachers had been Sabotaging you the entire time-" Here, the Hokage had to ignore the outburst of "I KNEW IT!" From the blond sitting across from him.

"So, this leaves us in quite the dilemma... While by all means, you shouldn't have been the dead last of your class... The rules strictly state that you must have a working Clone jutsu in addition to the Henge and Kawarimi." Now the blond raised an eyebrow.

"So... I'm still at square one." He deadpanned.

"Not quite. As payment for allowing such a grievous oversight to go unresolved for so long, I am honor bound to entrust you with one jutsu of my choosing. One that I'm sure you will find useful." With that said, the Sandaime tossed Naruto a single scroll.

Opening said scroll and looking over it's contents, Naruto's eyes could only widen before a devious grin made it's way across his lips.

"Jiji, I could kiss you for this. This jutsu seems perfect for me!" Naruto exclaimed, earning a smile from his grandfather figure.

"I'm glad... Come back tomorrow and demonstrate that Jutsu for me, and I'll enstate you as a full-fledged Genin of Konoha." Getting a "Ossu!" in response from his adoptive grandson, the Sandaime watched as Naruto took off for one of the nearby training grounds to begin practicing, all while yelling a simple "Thanks, Jiji!" over his shoulder...

"Ah... I hope this doesn't turn into something insane later on... But knowing you and your son, Minato... My hopes are in vain." As soon as those words left his lips, Hiruzen could've sworn he saw the portrait of Minato give a cheesy grin and a peace sign before returning to normal.

"... I'm getting too old for this shit..."

* * *

Chapter 0: "Prologue"... Fin.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. Here's the prologue of my newest crossover. An idea spawned from my boredom and lack of access to my other fic files. I still can't believe my new laptop BsoD'ed on me, and killed it's OS in the process... Especially since I only had it for, like, a week or two. Oh well...**

** Yeah, this is going to be a multi-crossover in the sense the characters from various franchises are going to show up, either as recurring characters or simple one-time cameos. As exampled by the fact that I brought in Momoyo Kawakami from "Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!" as Naruto's first vassal.**

** Don't worry. Momoyo's not going to allow Naruto to plow through everything with ease. He's going to have to really work his way up before she'll take fighting for him seriously.**

** Anyways, I've already got some vassals planned out... And by some, I mean 3. So, I'm going to ask you all... If/When you review, leave a suggestion for one character—they can be from just about any series you know—you'd like to see join Naruto in his quest for Overlordship. I can't guarantee immediate introductions, but I will take you guys' votes into account when making my decisions for Naruto's group. **

**With all that said, thanks for reading, have a great night, and I'll see you all for next chapter... Though whether that'll be here or for a different story is another matter altogether.**

* * *

Stats!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto – Overlord Candidate

Level: 10, Weapon Proficiencies: Fists, Staves

Skills: Gatling Flame, Flare Wave, Shinobi Artes (Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin), Triple Strike

Evilities—Raging Maelstrom (Stats increase by 5% for every enemy defeated for the duration of a single battle.), Rage of the Fox (When HP drops below 40%, skills' SP costs drop by 75%)

Kawakami Momoyo – Loyal(?) Vassal

Level: 125, Weapon Proficiencies: Fists

Skills: Triple Strike, Tiger Charge, Lion's Roar, Rising Dragon, Big Bang, ?

Evilities—Battle Lust (Stats increase by 2% every time an attack deals more than 0 Damage, caps at 100%(Multi-hit attacks stack toward this))


	2. Update Notice and Sneak Preview

**A/N: Yo, everyone. Your friendly neigh-er... Internet-dwelling Nanaya Zero here. It's been a while, huh? Time has really flown since when I first started posting stories here.**

… **Goddamn, I sucked back then, ha ha.**

**Yeah, I've come a long way, and I've improved greatly since I first started writing fanfiction. I've met some great people, and had some great conversations. … Some of them also being incredibly strange and unexpected, but no less awesome! This site has also given me plenty of material to kill countless hours that'd normally be occupied by boredom with! But, alas... There always comes a time for a change...**

… **That change being me finally stopping my progress in being such a lazy fuck! Hah! Yeah, I'm still alive, and I'm not giving up writing fanfiction, either! Had you all going there for a moment, didn't I?**

… **O-Okay, folks, no need to glare at me like that... or brandish those incredibly sharp-looking knives..! We can talk this out peacefully! … R-Right?**

**Jokes aside, I'm gonna' try to get more writing done for my 'Focus' works: Orange Overlord, my collab with Satsujinki Nanaya for a Naruto/Neptunia crossover (We done fucked and went with the continuity that existed BEFORE the continuity reboot in Mk.2. When we finally realized this, our reactions were both priceless, AND heard for miles! So we're restarting that fic to do things right!), "Of Rivals &amp; Lolis PLUS", and... Solar Fox. Which I'm trying to friggin' polish up and tweak so it's not so... Uh... Clusterfuck-ish. Yeah. I said I sucked, didn't I?! Isn't that enough of a reminder for me..?**

**Sorry to say, but my other works—Magan no Naruto and Legacy Zero Reload—are on hiatus for now. I need to cut down just how much I need to worry about lately. I'd rather not become like other authors who just produce fic after fic and never finish any of them.**

**You may have noticed that "Omamori Naruto" isn't mentioned above. Well... I hate to say it, but I can't work up the motivation to continue that story lately. I even cringe when I think back to it. So... Don't get your hopes up on that ever continuing. Especially since I've gotten hooked on much better series; like MajiKoi, Tsugumomo, and Trinity Seven (Fuck yeah, Arata!). **

**Anyways... Yeah, Hopefully, I'll have an update beyond this posted up here soon (And on AO3! I've got an account there now, under the penname I'll soon be showing up here with: "Zero Phantasm". I'll have a link posted in my profile, don't worry). But, just to get you guys a bit excited for future Orange Overlord chapters, and to not get my ass whooped by the mods for posting a note chapter without any real story content in it... I've got a special preview for you all! Roll the clip!**

* * *

_Valley of the End, October 10th, 16 Years After the Kyuubi Attack..._

* * *

"Momoyo... A question." Naruto called out from his position atop the head of Hashirama Senju's statue, a mildly irritated look on his face as he didn't even bother to look back at his first—and still most voluptuous—vassal with ridiculous power. Said black haired, red-eyed woman offered a knowing, smug grin as she knew what was coming.

"Yes, Naruto?" She replied as innocently as possible, as if trying to cover up the fact that she had a hand in orchestrating the event that was about to transpire.

… An act that managed to fall flatter than Tsunade's winning streak in Casinos.

"I know you told me to get more vassals... We've got Lucia-" The raven-tressed girl with a revealing outfit, bat-like wings, three curved horns, and a spade-tipped tail topped off with a striking pair of three-tomoe Sharingan looked over to her orange-favoring leader with interest upon hearing her name,while idly munching on popcorn she had gotten from their resident and now-absent platinum blond 'Assassin' with seemingly dead eyes and a strong affinity for tactics and knives... And the power somehow bring out the stalker/borderline Yandere in Ayame after his one visit to Ichiraku Ramen.

"-and Shinya-san. We've even got a few other good allies that I'm pretty sure would kill me for spoiling their appearances... You have yet to lead me wrong... In recruitment, at least..." Naruto still cringed when he remembered the few odd times he decided to ignore his own common sense. He still felt phantom pains from that one spar that he barely surived, and had been banned from the Konoha shopping district for six months on a separate occasion.

… Thankfully, it would only be two more weeks until he could finally get his own supplies again.

"... Which is why I must know why you decided to throw that streak in the trash by getting me to try to recruit the 'Crimson Avenger', a swordswoman known for her damn-near RELIGIOUS hatred for demons, as a vassal!" He finished, looking over to the red-haired girl glaring at him from atop the head of the Madara statue on the opposite end of the valley. It took a lot of willpower on Momoyo's part not to break out laughing.

Lucia had no such qualms, and was silently grateful that Naruto wasn't the kind of Overlord who beat the shit out of his vassals for going out of line in situations like this. If it were that blue-haired brat she'd seen in action a while back, Lucia was sure she'd have a meteor dropped on her head right then.

"Oh, that? … She's strong, cute, the irony is hilarious to me, and I have a feeling she'll be fun to grope." Naruto had to give Momoyo credit. She got points for her complete honesty in this. She wasn't even trying to hide her amusement now. "So.. Go on and show her just why you're the Overlord here! Just don't lose your cool~!"

The blond overlord—who had managed to hit a large growth spurt thanks to his powers reaching a certain level and kicking his demon blood into overdrive—raised an eyebrow at his Alpha Vassal's choice of words... And nearly lost said eyebrow while dodging a blast of fire mixed with dark power.

'… I really should've seen that coming from a mile away. I walked right into that gag, and didn't even think twice about it.' He thought dryly, before returning his focus to the sword-toting redhead he was about to fight. "Oi, Crimson Avenger! I don't know what Momoyo there said to you, but... I have to agree with what she said!" Naruto declared proudly, a devilish smirk crossing his lips as he pulled out one of his three trusty weapons—a sword that seemed to have a constant circulation of wind around it's razor sharp and amazingly light blade: The "Valamanway".

"... Try it." The 'Crimson Avenger' replied coldly, a red and black aura flaring to life around her slender form as she readied her blade. "I won't be defeated until every last demon in this world lies dead at my feet..! I won't let anyone be killed by your damned kind any longer!" The deranged glint in her eyes, as well as the ferocity in her tone of voice showed that the dark aspects to her power weren't exactly natural to her.

"You know, you should really see a shrink about that whole 'hatred of demons' thing. I'd rather not see someone as cute as you..." At this point, Naruto kicked off Hashirama's head and closed the distance between himself and the Crimson Avenger in mere moments with his sword ready to strike.

'He's fast..!' The redhead quickly parried the Slash... Only to get sent skidding back by what felt like four more hitting her in the span of a half-second.

"... End up like those Jashinists. Those assholes are just plain annoying, y'know? Going on and on about 'Murder' this and 'Jashin-sama' that..." At this point, Naruto paused and adopted a thoughtful pose, as if he weren't in a fight that would cost him his life if he lost. "... Actually, did you happen to meet any strange men with a circular pendant, or some scythe-toting bastard named Hidan? Because that's the only way I can think of that explains how you got that kind of dark power."

The Crimson Avenger just looked at the blond with a blank stare. "... No. I haven't. But if they get in my way, they'll die too—wait, why are you laughing?" She cut herself off once her opponent started cackling like a loon.

"Oh, man! That rules out my theory! Jashinists always try to flaunt their immortality, and some even use it for battle with some fucked up ritual... The only way to get rid of a Jashinist is to bury 'em alive! … Or launch them to the moon with the uppercut from hell..." A discrete glance was cast back to Momoyo by both Naruto and the Crimson Avenger, causing her to shrug dismissively.

"What? He was pissing me off, and he wouldn't shut up even after I punched his head clean off his shoulders!" She explained, as if that was the perfectly logical thing to do.

… Considering that majority of the people present were actually high-level demons with a good number of eccentricities, that may actually have been the case.

"Anyways..." Naruto cut in, turning his attention back to the Crimson Avenger... Who seemed to be charging up for a rather massive, fire-based attack. Being the confident and possibly insane Overlord he was, Naruto just gathered more Wind chakra and Mana into his sword, causing its natural circulation of wind to whip up into a miniature tornado that completely encircled the blade. "We've done enough talking... I've got your cute ass to kick, and some dark power to examine and possibly beat into submission!"

With that said, both combatants finished their respective charge-ups, before charging one another to begin what could only be considered a fight for the ages...

… And Lucia would later on thank the only blond prinny-with a ridiculously high speed stat, to boot—for creating a seal that would allow her to transfer sights captured by her Sharingan onto some medium for future viewing. This kind of fight would surely bring in the cash.

* * *

End Preview!

* * *

**Welp, that's all I'm going to reveal for now. Keep an eye out for new chapters on this, and an update to the first chapter since I figured I could improve it as well!**

… **Also, kudos to anyone who can name just who this 'Crimson Avenger' is, and where she's from. If you do... Well, I wouldn't be opposed to playing with you in what she originates from!**

… **No, seriously. Playing alone is boring. Solo Running is suffering when done for too long.**


End file.
